The Aviator in Limbo: A Hero Found
by tmpayne
Summary: When some skeletal remains are found in limbo surface, what will it bring to Harm?    Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or JAG.  I get no money or benefits.  Strictly for entertainment.


It was just around 1 in the afternoon when Temperance stood in the doorway of his FBI office.

"Booth, we have identified one of the bodies in Limbo and this one is more up your road. He is actually military officer that has been Missing In Action for some time." Temperance informed him.

"Bones, I think you mean "right up my alley." I would be more than thrilled to bring another MIA case home to their family." Booth responded by first correcting her then answering.

"So, who do we have and how long have they been on the MIA list?" Booth asked curiously.

"His name is Harmon Rabb Sr. He was a Naval Aviator who disappeared in the late sixties over Vietnam. Somehow his remains were sent back here. There was some documentation of how it got here. The information was in written in Russian." Temperance answered.

"Now you need my assistance to find his next of kin, right?" Booth asked anticipating her next request before she could ask.

"Yes, that would be very accurate to say. This man has been missing for some time and I am sure that they logically would like to bury him. Anthropologically speaking, cultures through the centuries bury their warriors as a way of honoring them for their bravery and sacrifice. I am more than certain his family would love to do the same. You have taught me that much in our time of working together." She replied in her usual scientific way.

"Okay, I will get the information. Once I get it, we will be on the road. This one is important and right now we have no murders on the table." Booth said smirking realizing the pun in it.

"Pardon the pun Bones." Booth said thinking that she got the joke.

Temperance looked at him not fully understanding the humor in what he just said. Some facets of the non-scientific world still had her lost.

"I know what that means. That really was not that funny of a humorous gesture." Temperance said responding the way that he knew she would.

"Never mind what I just said Bones. I have a family to find and inform that we found their missing hero home. Call you when I find his next of kin." Booth said seriously.

About 2:30 that afternoon, Temperance heard her office phone ring and answered it.

"Dr. Brennan" she answered.

"Okay Bones, I have a next of kin and he is in DC. I found his son. His name is Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and he is a JAG lawyer in Falls Church. I have contacted his Commanding Officer, General Cresswell. I will be swinging by there soon, so be ready to go. See you then okay." Booth told her over the phone.

**1430 ZULU Falls Church, JAG Bull Pin**

Harmon Rabb was packing up for the day when Petty Officer Coates knocked on the door to get his attention.

"General Cresswell requests your presence in his office. He informs me that it is of a highly personal and urgent nature." Coates informed him emphasizing the urgent part.

"Thank you Petty Officer Coates. Please inform General Cresswell that I am on my way." Harm responded puzzled by her request. I hope it has nothing to do with Mac, he thought to himself.

He thought about what it could have been as he made his way to the General's office. Maybe he wanted to warn him against any fraternization considering what the Admiral Chegwidden had known before he retired. Could Mac be hurt? He straightened out his uniform, actively trying to brace himself for any news good or bad that he might receive.

"Commander Rabb, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI and Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute. They have come here to take you over to the Hoover Building. They tell me that they have something that you must see. They have some questions for you before they take you there." General Cresswell informed Harm.

"Agent Seeley Booth, I have some questions before we head over to the office. Are you Commander Harmon Rabb Jr., United States Navy?" Booth asked.

"Yes I am. May I ask what you need me for?" Harm answered nervously.

He remembered the last time someone was dead. He almost found himself incarcerated at Fort Leavenworth for the murder of Lieutenant Singer and the unborn child she was carrying. That was one experience that he did not care to repeat.

"Commander, I would rather I fill you in at the office. My partner Dr. Brennan has something from the Jeffersonian Institute we need you see." Booth answered trying to calm him.

"Before we leave I must ask a couple simple questions. Will I be charged with anything and am I going to be in need of an attorney at the end?" Harm asked visibly concerned.

"Commander Rabb, You are not being charged with anything and no attorney would be required." Booth answered dumbfounded by such an odd question.

"In that case, please let me get my things out of my office. I may need it." Harm requested.

"Sure, Dr. Brennan and I will be waiting for you in front." Booth answered understanding his request.

"Bones, we will head out now and we can wait. I could use a coffee anyway." Booth said touching her arm to guide her out the door.

Harm overheard the nickname and had to smile. There was something more to the agent and doctor that Harm could understand all too well. He and Mac did the same thing every day. He knew not to say anything considering he was dealing with the same situation.

Colonel McKenzie appeared in his door as he was about to pick up his bag to leave. He looked up at her with an expression that she could not read.

"Harm is everything okay?" Mac asked concernedly.

"I have to go to the Hoover Building. I was greeted today at the General's office by a doctor and a FBI agent. They did not elaborate much on what was going on but I am sure it must be very important. I only hope that it has nothing to do with breaking the law." He answered her question worriedly.

"Will you need an attorney and are you being charged with anything?" Mac asked not aware that Harm had already asked that question.

"Special Agent Booth informed me that I am not being charged with anything and I won't need a lawyer. That was the first question I had asked them." Harm answered.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Mac asked her partner.

"I love you forever if you did." He answered gratefully.

Harm thought about what he just said and it appeared so did Mac. Did he admit to something to her without trying? Will she think the comment off handed and humorous? Those questions ate at him. From the reaction she gave him, she showed nothing but compassion and respect. That is why he loved her so much because she could show him so much compassion and understanding when he was so hard to work with at times.

"Come on. The sooner we get this done the sooner the rest of the evening can start." She responded to his relief.

"Colonel Sarah McKenzie, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. This is his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist from the Jeffersonian Institute." Harm said introducing Mac to them both.

"Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, this is my partner and friend Colonel Sarah "Mac" McKenzie." Harm said introducing them to Sarah.

The look on Booth's face as he saw the Commander and the Colonel arrive was of shock and pleasant surprise. Colonel McKenzie turned out to be a female Marine that looked like she could get the least likely man to enlist on site. He had thought that this McKenzie was a man. Brennan and Booth knowingly glanced at each other thinking the same thing.

1500 Hoover Building Interrogation Room

"Commander, we found these items with the body some time ago as well as an old faded photo of a woman. Do you recognize these?" Booth asked showing him the rusted dog tags and photo.

"Those would be my father's dog tags and that photo would be of my mother years ago. She is still very alive in La Jolla California." He answered taking in the items on the table.

"Have you heard or been made aware the circumstances surrounding his death or where he died?" Booth asked seeking clarification that the file could not provide him.

"I went to Russia some time ago and encountered a gypsy who told me a story. She said that he had killed a couple of Russian soldiers to save her life. He was shot and killed. The Navy had told my mother that he had been shot down over Vietnam Christmas of 1969. That is exactly why I ended up in Russia trying to find out what happened." Harm answered.

"Did the gypsy you talked to clarify what kind of weapon he might have been killed with? Was the gun automatic or semiautomatic?" Booth asked calling attention to the weapon.

"Last I recall the woman telling me; it was an automatic weapon of some sort. It could have been an AK 47." Harm answered.

"Commander Rabb, we have a few things that we would like you to see. Do you want to see them?" Booth asked.

"If it was you need, sure. " Harm answered.

Booth took a photo from the file that shook him to his very core. For the first time in a lot of years, he was face to face with the man that disappeared out of his life on a deployment he never returned from. Booth made a mental note when Mac scooted closer to him so that when the tears of grief came. Boy do I know that feeling, Booth thought to himself. As he was watching them, he could see a lot of Temperance and himself in these two people. Behind him, he heard a knock on the door and Temperance motioning for him to come out.

"Commander, that my presence is being requested in the hallway. Do you need a water or soda?" Booth asked as he got up from his usual seat.

"A bottle of water would be nice." Harm answered smiling very weakly.

"I would also like one." Mac answered sober in her expression.

"I will be right back. I might have a couple more things for you to see and bring back some water." Booth responded as he headed for the door.

"What's up Bones?" Booth asked concerned with the sudden interruption to his interview.

"So did he confirm the photo yet?" Temperance asked inquisitively.

"Yes he did. Look in there for yourself. He did not say it, he showed it." Booth answered pointing in the direction of the interrogation room.

Temperance looked in and was touched by the scene that was before her. The commander was in there simply leaning on the Marine colonel the way that Temperance always had leaned on Booth in times of crisis. Her thoughts and concentration broke when Booth touched her arm to get her attention. She was greeted with a Styrofoam cup of coffee and a knowing smile.

"What do you see when you look in that room Bones?" Booth asked.

"I see a very sad Naval officer leaning on a very caring and concerned Marine colonel. I saw something in the SUV too. I see two people who are not allowed to date because it violates regulations so they keep it quiet. She is very sexually attracted to him and she had feelings. He is as equally attracted but I can see he values the working relationship. Neither one really wants to take the chance of risking their professional relationship. Of course that is just my take and I could be all saturated." She answered.

Us basically, she thought to herself. The only difference between us and them is that they are military and we are civilian is all.

"I do believe that you could be right about the whole thing. The figure of speech you are looking for is "all wet." Booth responded smiling as he put one hand over her shoulders.

Both of them stiffened realizing that he had done something that created an uncomfortable moment for them both. The electricity popped for one moment, but the feel of cold in his hand broke the moment. He walked away from her still feeling the feeling her touch always seemed to bring.

"I need to get back in there I guess. Got the skeletal photos for him to see?" Booth asked in an effort to put them back into reality.

"Yes, I do. " Temperance answered as she handed him another file.

"Here is your water commander, colonel. I wanted you to see these photos of the remains. Let me know if there is anything else that you can tell me by looking at the bones." Booth said sliding him the photos.

"I can't say that I can tell you much." Harm answered.

"Would you like to know what the report said?" Booth asked.

"Yes I would." Harm answered.

Booth could see Temperance looking through the entrance asking with her eyes if it was a good time. He nodded to let her know that now was the time to come in with the report.

"Commander Rabb, your story matches what they remains tell me. We found multiple fractures that had healed in his rib cage and right femur. We also found evidence of lead in the body from multiple gunshot wounds to the rib cage area. Your father appears to have died in exactly the same fashion that was related to you." She explained to the visibly lost military officers.

"Bones...Dr. Brennan here is simply telling you the story that you were told is true and that your father died saving someone else's life." Booth said translating his partner's words.

Harm shot Mac a look sideways to each other on the other side of the table. I know that guffaw, Harm thought to himself.

Harm absent-mindedly took Mac's hand as he looked at the photos of what remained of his father. Her hand being there brought a sense of comfort that he desperately needed at this time. Booth and Temperance took mental note of this and smiled. I see us, Booth thought to himself.

"I want you to know that I am sorry for your loss. I can understand anything you might be feeling considering I have had a similar experience. Now you can finally bury him." Bones finished in an effort to seem less cold.

"Commander, is there anything I can do to help you with the internment of your father's remains?" Temperance asked with an unusual amount of compassion in her voice.

"Dr. Brennan, please call me Harm. I have to call my mother in California to see what she wants to do. I will be in touch with you as soon as I know what she wants to do." Harm politely answered.

Harm was touched by the compassion that Dr. Brennan offered him. It was not often in life that you encountered someone like her. He could see that she meant her words. He saw the expression on Special Agent's Booth's face. Booth was visibly touched by the offer also.

"Harm, I am sure that Booth will give you his card. That would be the best way for us to stay in touch once you know something." She responded.

Harm stood up still holding Mac's hand before he knew what he was doing. Before they exited the door, he looked down to see where it was and let go when he realized that he was still holding her hand. Booth simply nodded and smiled in a way to tell Harm he did not see anything and that he had nothing to really worry about. Temperance and Mac were the first out of the door and the guys behind him.

"Harm, from one veteran to someone still in, let me know when the funeral is when you know something. I would like to be there when he is laid to rest. It is not often that a serviceman from the Missing In Action list resurfaces for burial. Say when and I can get it for you. By the way, send us an invitation when you figure out the colonel okay." Booth said as he took Harm aside.

Harm merely looked at him as if not to understand the last of his words. He can't know what I feel for her, Harm thought to himself.

Booth did not say a word more; he just patted him on the shoulder and sent him on his way. Harm called for a cab and as they were waiting for the cab Harm felt the need to speak.

"Did you notice something about those two?" he asked.

"Like what?" Harm responded shocked at her lack of attention to detail..

"Like how his attention seemed to stay on his partner. Like how they seemed to look at each other when they don't think anyone is watching." He answered.

"Well, I could honestly say something. I can now see what everyone else around us sees when we are together. They are basically us. They are both very attracted to each other and they both try hard to hide it from everyone else. " Mac responded. Hand-in-hand they got into the cab headed first for Mac's apartment and then to Harm's.

Back at the Jeffersonian, Booth and Temperance sat in her office talking about the case. Booth sat on her couch with a satisfied smile and great sense of pride. We brought one more Vietnam MIA home, he thought to himself.

"Bones, tomorrow is the weekend. Would you be interested in accompanying me to somewhere special tomorrow?" Booth asked aware of the fact that she might not understand this.

"Sure, we can meet at the diner and then you can tell me the rest from there. I am not sure exactly why but sure." Temperance said looking at him not sure what he was up to.

"How about we meet at the coffee cart at the reflection pool about 8 in the morning? Where we are headed is on the mall and I am up for a good walk." Booth responded.

He wanted her understand the human experience of war and all it did. He smiled as he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a familiar couple holding hands. They appeared to be comforting each other. Temperance looked on surprised and very pleased. One more Vietnam casualty finally made it home. The vision of Harm and Mac at the wall made her realize just how much they did for a son and for a family.


End file.
